Shadows in the Sun
by Frozenstream of Oakclan
Summary: Bramblefang and Thorntooth are two of the greatest warriors of Fireclan, both worthy of being leaders. When the clan deputy, is found dead, Bramblefang accuses Thorntooth. Why? The two have always had the same ambition, to become leader, and the two toms are in each other's way. Is Bramblefang just trying to get rid of Thorntooth? Or can he prove his words? (Changed Summary)
1. Allegiances

**Hey! This is Frozen stream and this is my new story...Hope you like it!**

* * *

**FIRE CLAN**

**Leader:**

_Flame star- bright ginger tom_

**Deputy:**

_Rowan strike- dark russet tom_

_APPRENTICE: SHADE PAW_

**Medicine cat:**

_Ash fall- dark grey she-cat with a white paw_

_APPRENTICE: BERRY PAW_

**Warriors:**

_Ant flare- dark ginger tabby tom_

_Willow fur- grey tabby she-cat_

_Cedar foot- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes_

_Vine whisker- brown she-cat with thick brown stripes and gold eyes_

_APPRENTICE: DREAD PAW_

_Hawk feather- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes_

_Tawny branch- slender she-cat with tawny fur and amber eyes_

_APPRENTICE: IVY PAW_

_Dew whisker- yellow she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye_

_Stream speckle- white she-cat with grey streaks and blue eyes_

_Holly song- black she-cat with a white paw_

**Apprentices:**_  
_

_Berry paw- white she-cat with green eyes_

_Ivy paw- light grey she-cat with dark green eyes_

_Shade paw- grey tom with green eyes_

_Dread paw- black and grey tom with amber eyes_

**Queens:**

_Moss heart- brown tabby she-cat mother to Thorn kit(dark brown tabby tom), Swan kit(white she-cat) and Leaf kit(Light brown she-cat with white underbelly)_

**Elders:**

_Sharp talon- Brown tabby tom with black patches_

**POND CLAN**

**Leader:**

_Sand star- sandy grey she-cat with green eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Ember tail- russet tom with an ember tail_

**Medicine cat:**

_Hazel wing- brown she-cat_

**Warriors:**

_Night shade- Black tom_

APPRENTICE: STARLING PAW

Cloud willow- Light grey she-cat with white chest

Reed tail-Red and red-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

APPRENTICE: SILVER PAW

_Blaze wing- Silver tabby she-cat_

APPRENTICE: BLACK PAW

_Shadow tail- Black tabby tom_

APPRENTICE: FALCONE PAW

_Two pelt- golden tom with half of fur black with a white spot, half of fur white with a black spot, blue eyes_

_Riverpool- blue-silver she-cat_

_Snowfall- white she-cat with dappled grey legs and paws_

**Apprentices**

_Black paw- Back tom with green eyes_

_Falcone paw- Grey tabby tom_

_Silver paw- Silver she-cat_

_Starling paw- Golden tom_

**Queens:**

_Lily pelt- Fluffy chocolate point pelt, ivory spots of brown on her on her face, paws, and tail mother to Owl kit (seal point she-cat) and Sun kit (chocolate point tom)_

_Maple leaf- calico she-cat with green eyes mother to Badger kit(black and white she-cat) , Rat kit (Brown tabby tom) and Grass kit (Grey tabby tom)_

**Elders:**

_Pale throat- grey tom with white throat and amber eyes_

_Curly claw- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and curled claws_

**HILL CLAN**_  
_

**Leader:**

_Lion star- dark golden she-cat with white paws_

_APPRENTICE: SPLASHPAW  
_

**Deputy:**

_Frog heart- grey tabby tom_

_APPRENTICE: ACORN PAW_

**Medicine cat:**

Mapletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

_Lilyheart- white she-cat with ginger patches_

_Mistyclaw- Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes_

_Cloudpelt- Long haired white tom with one grey paw_

_APPRENTICE: SOOTPAW_

_Redclaw- Red tom with green eyes_

_Tigertail- Dark ginger she-cat with black stripe and white underbelly_

_APPRENTICE: WHISKERPAW_

_Mosshoney- yellow she-cat with pale green eyes_

_APPRENTICE: DARKPAW_

_Skywing-White and silver she-cat with a black paw ear, tail tip and muzzle_

_Silvermoon- Silver she-cat with green eyes_

_Swanflight- White she-cat with a grey tail and grey flecks_

_Runningfoot- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes_

_APPRENTICE: DEWPAW_

_Tansytail- Ginger tabby she-cat_

_Gorseclaw- Brown and black tabby tom_

_APPRENTICE: STONEPAW_

_Eagleclaw- Brown tom with green eyes_

_APPRENTICE: MINNOWPAW_

_Shrewpebble- greyish brown she-cat with golden eyes_

_Rippletail- Silver tabby she-cat with black, ripply stripes  
_

_Pebblespot- light grey she-cat with amber eyes_

**Apprentices:**

_Acornpaw- Ginger tabby she-cat  
_

_Darkpaw- black tom with white paws_

_Splashpaw- Black she-cat with grey slashes on fur on her paws, face and chest_

_Whiskerpaw- Black and white tom with black patches_

_Dewpaw- Light grey and ginger tom with blue eyes_

_Sootpaw- black tom with a white paw and green eyes_

_Stonepaw- dark grey tom with blue eyes_

_Minnowpaw- White and black tabby she-cat_

**Queens:**

_Heronflight- White she-cat with green eyes mother to Foxkit, Stormkit and Thunderkit_

_Otterheart- Silver, black and brown she-cat with a white paw mother to Nightkit and Willowkit_

_Wingtuft- fluffy white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes expecting Frogheart's kits_

_Moonleaf-Silver she-cat mother to Streamkit, Windkit, Sparrowkit and Snowkit_

**Elders:**

_Rushwhisker- Brown tom with amber eyes_

_Tallreed- Long legged grey tom with amber eyes _

**ROCK CLAN**

**Leader:**

_Bracken star- gold tom with yellow eyes_

**Deputy:**

_Sparrow leap- dark brown she-cat with black patches_

**Medicine cat:**

_Adder claw- brown tabby tom_

**Warriors:**

_Echofrost- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes  
_

_Applespot- Brown she-cat with white and ginger spots_

_Falconeheart- Brown and white tom with black paws and amber eyes_

_Owlstorm- brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_Ivystorm- silver and white tabby she-cat _

_Hollyheart- dappled grey and black she-cat_

_Icewing- Silver and white silver she-cat_

_Jayfrost- Tabby grey and black tom_

_Larksky- Brown and white tabby tom_

_Cloudstorm- White tom with amber eyes_

_Silverpool- Silver tabby with black tail_

_Pebbleheart- Stone grey she-cat_

_Flamepelt- Orange tom with blue eyes_

_Duskfur- Black and grey tabby tom with green eyes_

**Apprentices:**

_Dawnpaw- Grey she-cat with green eyes  
_

_Bluepaw- Blue-silver she-cat_

**Queens:**

_Nightclaw- Black she-cat epecting Brackenstar's kits  
_

**Elders:**

_Whitewillow- white she-cat _

_Skyheart- White tom_

* * *

**All done!  
**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Ivyclover! Ivyclover!" The clan cheered.

Berrypaw, Ivyclover's sister cheered very loudly. Berrypaw would have also been made a warrior but Berrypaw had chosen the path of a medicine cat after the clan had an outbreak of green-cough killing off Ivyclover's and Berrypaw's mother. Their father, Greystorm had recently died after a border skirmish between Fire clan and Pond clan leaving the two sisters alone. Berrypaw had been very mad at her self for not being able to save her father until he came to her in a dream. Since then, things between Fireclan and Pondclan have been pretty intense.

It was sunset and the clan was tiered after a hard day of being a clan cat. Rowanstrike spotted his apprentice chatting with Ivyclover and Berrypaw. Before the clan settled in, some cats would go hunting for the next morning while a patrol checked the borders one last time.

"Shadepaw!" Rowanstrike called.

The grey apprentice looked over his shoulder to look at his mentor.

"Border patrol!" Rowanstrike meowed to his apprentice. Shadepaw stood up and padded toward his mentor smiling.

"Great! Who's coming with us?" Shadepaw asked. Rowanstrike looked around camp. "Cedarfoot! Vinewhisker! Dreadpaw!" Rowanstrike called.

The three named cats came to join the patrol and they left camp. It was very silent as they made their way to the border. When the got to the Pondclan border, it was not what they had expected; Embertail, Nightshade, Blazewing, Starlingpaw, Shadowtail, Cloudwillow, Falconepaw, and Blackpaw were waiting for the Fireclan warriors all along.

Embertail and Nightshade leaped onto Rowan strike, knocking the Fire clan deputy to the ground and then pinning him down.

Embertail was the Pond clan deputy, a strong tom, quick and clever too. Nightshade was very well known amongst the clans, He was considered the best fighter. Night shade was a huge black tom with sharp fangs and claws. Rowanstrike's pelt spiked up and he hissed.

Shadepaw, who had been standing beside Rowanstrike, leaped at Nightshade, pushing the Pondclan warrior away from his mentor.

Rowanstrike wanted to call his apprentice back but he couldn't, instead Dreadpaw leaped into battle to help his brother.

Vinewhisker lunged at Blazewing and Cedarfoot was fighting off Shadowtail, Falconepaw and Starlingpaw.

Rowanstrike let out a yowl and slashed his claws across Embertail's face. Embertail released his grip on Rowanstrike and Rowanstrike slipped away. Rowanstrike lunged at Embertail, knocking Embertail to the ground. Blackpaw, a Pondclan apprentice jumped onto Rowanstrike's back and bit down hard on Rowanstrike's spine.

"Shadepaw! Get help!" Rowanstrike managed to hiss to his apprentice as Blackpaw clung to his back. Embertail was back on his paws and he yowled;

"Starlingpaw! Stop him!" The golden apprentice known as Starlingpaw nodded and raced after Shadepaw. Starlingpaw was faster then Shadepaw and Starlingpaw leaped onto Shadepaw and tackled him to the ground. Embertail clawed Rowan strike in the face and then pinned him down.

"Embertail." Rowan strike spat.

"Rowanstrike... Give up or else I'll give my warriors the right to kill." Ember ail growled. Rowanstrike looked around. They were losing.

"Fine." Rowanstrike said and flattened his ears to his head. Rowanstrike slipped away from Ember tail and yowled;

"Fireclan retreat!" The Pondclan warriors yowled in pride and victory as the Fireclan warriors fled back to camp.

"Rowanstrike, what happened?" Flamestar had yowled when they had gotten back to camp. Ashfall and Berrypaw had raced out of their dens with herbs in their jaws.

"As we were marking the border, a Pondclan patrol led by Embertail, leaped out of no here and attacked us. We were heavily out numbered and we had no chance of winning but we fought back. I had to call a retreat for the safety of the clan. Embertail threatened to kill our warriors." Rowanstrike explained to Flamestar. The whole clan was listening to their deputy. The queens wrapped their tails protectively around their kits. Flamestar dipped his head, "Thank you, Rowanstrike. Now every one back to your dens but Rowanstrike, Cedar foot, Vine whisker, Dread paw and Shade paw. You five go get checked by the medicine cats."

* * *

**No, Ember tail is not evil. Trust me.**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the moss rock!" Flamestar called. Rowanstrike yawned. It was still dawn. He stretched and slipped out of his den. The sky was still grey due to the sun not rising. "As you know, yesterday we lost the battle against Pondclan due to our small numbers of warriors and apprentices. Yes, Mossheart has given birth to three kits three sunrises ago but we do not have time to wait six moons. Yes Ivyclover has been made a warrior but Pondclan has more apprentices in training then us. We only have two warrior apprentices... So my point is, we need more members for Fire clan if we are to fight back before Pondclan can steal our whole territory." Flamestar yowled. _Feather! _Rowanstrike though about the she-cat he had been meeting. He would go find her in the two-leg place and ask her to join Fireclan! But first he needed to set the patrols. "Flamestar?" Rowan strike called to his leader. Flamestar looked down from the moss rock he was now laying on. "Would you like to lead the dawn patrol?" Rowanstrike asked. Flame tar nodded and got to his paws. "Dewwhisker! Hollysong! Antflare!" Flame star called. The three cats knew that they had been chosen to go on the dawn patrol and Flame tar leaped off the moss rock. The patrol marched out of camp. "Tawnybranch! Take Hawkfeather, Streamspeckle and Dreadpaw out hunting while Vine whisker rests." The slender she-cat nodded, her tawny-colored pelt was ruffled. Rowanstrike nodded to her and raced out of camp. Rowanstrike ran towards the two-leg place. He leaped onto a fence then onto a garbage can. A silver blur knocked Rowanstrike off his paws. Rowanstrike growled and looked for his opponent. Then from behind, a silver she-cat leaped onto his back. Rowanstrike grabbed the she-cat by its neck and threw it off him. The she-cat landed on her paws, panting slightly. "Leave! Or else I'll rip your nose off!" She snapped. "Feather?" The silver she-cat looked up. "Rowanstrike!" She purred and bounced toward him. "Hi Feather! Um... Fire clan is in need of warriors and I was wondering if you wanted to join?" Feather's eyes brightened with joy. "Of course I want to!" The silver she-cat said. Rowan strike purred and licked Feather on her forehead. Rowanstrike led Feather into Fire clan territory. Feather was very amazed by the territory and she even caught a bird on the way to camp. "Now Feather, pretend that this was the first time we met." Feather nodded. Rowanstrike pushed through the tall grass and ferns before entering camp. Flamestar and Mossheart where talking to each other as Thornkit pinned down Swankit. Leafkit was trying to catch Flamestar's swishing tail; Shadepaw showed Dreadpaw a fighting move and Ivy clover twitched her whiskers at something the elder; Sharptalon said. "Welcome to Fireclan, now stick close to me." Rowanstrike said. Mossheart looked up from watching her kits to see Feather and Rowanstrike. She grabbed Swankit and Thornkit and curled her tail around Leafkit. Mossheart pulled Swankit, Thorn kit and Leafkit under her and Ivyclover slipped to Mossheart's side. Flamestar perked his ears forward. "Who's this Rowanstrike?" Flamestar asked his deputy. "An enemy!" A cold voice hissed. In a flash Vinewhisker had lunged at Feather. Feather dodged Vinewhisker. Vinewhisker growled and unsheathed her claws. She slashed at Feather. Feather dodged every blow and then dropped and rolled under Vinewhisker, making the she-cat trip and fall. Vine whisker growled and jumped onto Feather. Vinewhisker pinned Feather down and dug her claws into Feather's shoulders. Rowanstrike head-butted Vinewhisker on her flank, pushing her off of Feather. Feather stood up and shook her pelt. "Vinewhisker." Flamestar said.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT!:((((**


	4. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Thank you to all my reviewers! I love reviews! Now if you read my story and you didnt review it means that your lazy but if you did review it just means that you are awesome. :P**

* * *

Chapter 2

The black striped she-cat spun around to face her leader. Her eyes wide with fear in what her leader might do. She swallowed once as Flamestar faced her. Vinewhisker stood there panting slightly, waiting for Flamestar to speak.

"Did you have a reason to attack her?" Flamestar simply said. Vinewhisker looked straight at her leader,

"Yes, Flamestar I do," Vinewhisker said, eyes cold.

"I, as a warrior of Fireclan, have the right to protect my _clan _from this rogue. She could have had harmed someone." Flamestar narrowed his eyes and Feather sat down, tail flicking from side to side.

"If Rowanstrike has brought her here, he must have a reason." He hissed at Vinewhisker. Vinewhisker bowed her head in shame.

"For now, Vinewhisker, I will let you go with no punishment, but if this happens again I will exile you from this clan for two moons."

Vinewhisker nodded and slipped away to the warrior's den, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Flamestar flicked her tail once before turning to Feather and Rowanstrike.

"Now, you must have come here for a reason." Flamestar said. Feather nodded,

"My name is Feather. I met Rowanstrike as I was hunting close to the border. He told me about the clan and he then asked me to join. I said yes and he told that before I could join his clan I needed to speak to the leader. And now here I am, speaking to you, leader of Fireclan."

Feather explained. Flamestar nodded,

"The clan does need more members and you seem to be a good fit for the clan... Feather, I will give you three sunrises to prove to me that you are worth of being a member of Fireclan and you will train as an apprentice for those three sunrises. Antflare will train you. You will be known as Featherpaw " Flamestar said.

Feather bowed her head and when to see Rowanstrike.

"Is Antflare nice?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, he's my brother. Don't worry." Rowanstrike said. Rowanstrike then raised his voice.

"Antflare, show Feather the territory, don't go near the Pondclan border unless you join the border patrol that will be made of Dewwhisker, Cedar foot and Flamestar!" Rowanstrike flashed a look at his leader. Flamestar nodded, meaning he was fine with going on the patrol.

"Tawny branch, Shade paw, Dread paw and I are going on a hunting party. Hollysong, Ivyclover, Willowfur, Streamspeckle! Guard camp!" Rowanstrike yelled. Feather looked at Rowanstrike in amazement, life in the clan was great! She turned her head and saw a dark russet tom.

"Hello, Featherpaw! I am Antflare. Let me show around camp..." Antflare meowed.

Featherpaw nodded and followed Antflare as he led her to a den formed by two rocks pressing against each other, making a small entrance below.

"This is the apprentice den, you will be sleeping then for the next three days...Apprentices are cats from six moons old to about eight or nine moons old, who are training to become warriors of Fireclan. Shade paw, Berry paw and Dread paw are the only apprentices and Ivyclover was recently made into a warrior so you can use her nest." Antflare told Featherpaw.

Featherpaw poked her head in the den, there were nest made out of moss and feathers but no one was in the den but her. Featherpaw shrugged and stepped out of the den. She then followed Antflare to a large bush with an entrance on the far right side.

"This is the nursery, it may look small from the outside, but this is where all the kits and queens of Fireclan stay. Queens are the she-cats who give birth to the kits and raise them until the kits are six moons old. Kits are the youngest cats of the clan; they must stay in camp until they are apprenticed. This is part of the warrior code, which you will be learning about later today. You can take a look, Mossheart and her kits are the only ones right now but Dewwhisker seems to be growing plump so there may be young ones on the way." Antflare said.

Featherpaw yelled a greeting, letting the queen know she was there. Featherpaw stuck her head in the den. Antflare was right, it was quite big inside. The roof of the den was high up, so Featherpaw could stand, jump and fight without knowing her head on the roof of the den. Mossheart was on the far end of then den, three tiny kits at her stomach. Featherpaw approached slowly and carefully. Mossheart purred and Featherpaw padded forward. Featherpaw crouched and looked at the kits.

"What are their names?" Featherpaw asked softly.

"Thornkit, Swankit and Leafkit." Moss heart said pointing out each kit. Thornkit was a large brown tabby tom with black paws, ears and tail. Swankit was a pure white she-cat but the she-cat, as Mossheart had said, seemed to be deaf in one ear. Leafkit, was a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, legs, chest, muzzle and tail tip.

"Who's their father?" Featherpaw asked, now sitting up and facing Mossheart. The brown tabby she-cat turned her head away from Featherpaw.

"He was named Thunderstripe... But he died on the same day that Greystorm had died... On the same battle. A battle with Pondclan. We lost many cats that day... Fawnpelt, Darkfoot, Grasspelt and Mudpool... Since then, Pondclan and Fireclan have been at each other's throats. Now you better get going, you need as much training as you can get." Mossheart sniffed away a tear and curled her tail around her kits. Featherpaw turned and noticed Antflare had been watching all along. Featherpaw bowed her head and walked out of the den. It was sunhigh now. It wasn't until then that she noticed a large scar going from Antflare's shoulder to his hind leg. "Antflare?" Featherpaw asked. Antflare turn his head to face Featherpaw.

"How did you get that scar?" She asked. Antflare narrowed his eyes.

"In the battle against Pondclan." Antflare said. Featherpaw let out a small 'oh' before going back to following in Antflare around camp.

"This is the warriors den," Antflare said stopping in front of a rock pressed against a tree with a large hole under the rock. Antflare padded into the den, Featherpaw followed him closely. The den was underground, but because of the entrance, sun poured into the den. She saw many nest made of soft moss. "This is the den where most cats live in, for most of their lives." Antflare said. Featherpaw took a deep breath, this is what she was destined for, a great life in the clan. By the end of the day, Antflare had showed Featherpaw the whole territory, the whole camp and the borders. Featherpaw had also learned about the warrior code and Starclan. Tomorrow, Feather was going to do some fighting and join a border patrol along with some more battle training at the end of the den. Featherpaw flopped into her nest and quickly fell asleep, ignoring the whispers made by Berrypaw, Dreadpaw and Shadepaw.

"By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name; Featherpaw you will now be know as Feathershade." Feathershade bowed her head and purred as the clan yowled her name.

"Feathershade! Feathershade! Feathershade!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! Sorry for the late update! I want to thank all my amazing reviewers and throw rotten apples at all the people who didn't review. *Evil laugh* **

**Thank you too:**

**Amberstorm233**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan**

**Dewwhisker **

**Eaglehaze**

**Fastblaze789**

**Peyton0130**

**Guest**

**Moonleaf**

**Thank you all! By the way, if your awesome, go check out those people's fanfics! Their great...  
**

* * *

"Please mom! We want to go play with Thornkit, Swankit and Leafkit!" Russetkit begged. Feathershade purred and looked down at her pleading daughter over the two moons of being in the clan, Feathershade had gave birth too Rowanstrike's kits; Russet kit and Bramblekit. Russetkit was a bright russet she-cat with icy blue eyes and a white chest, Bramblekit was a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest, he also had icy blue eyes, just like his sister. Shadepaw and Dreadpaw had been made into warriors and where welcomed by the clan as Shadefrost and Dreadblaze. Berry paw had earned the name Berryleaf while Vine Whisker had grown to hate Feathershade and her kits.

"Alright, but be careful!" Feathershade called after her kits as they raced out of the nursery. Russetkit tumbled after her bigger brother, Bramblekit, who was leading her out of the nursery.

"Swankit! Leafkit! Thorn kit!" Russetkit called.

A white head podded out of the leader's den.

"Swankit?" Bramblekit gasped.

The white she-kit nodded and flicked her tail for Russetkit and Bramblekit to follow her. Bramblekit shrugged and entered the den.

"What are we doing in Flamestar's den?" Russetkit asked, looking around as she padded after Swankit.

"Playing!" A new voice squeaked.

"Leafkit!" Bramblekit exclaimed and threw himself at the she-kit. He pinned her down and let out a laugh. The dusty-brown she-kit kicked at Bramblekit's belly in attempt to shove him off. A dark brown figure leaped at Bramblekit and knocked him over. _Thornkit!_ Russetkit let out a yowl and threw her self at Thornkit. The other kits knew what was happening, Bramblekit and Russetkit against Thornkit, Swankit and Leafkit. Russetkit kicked Swankit away from her.

"Hold on Bramble... Um... Brambletail! I'm going to get help!" Russetkit yowled and ran out of the leader's den. She quickly found Dreadblaze and Shadefrost sharing a mouse and she leaped onto Shadefrost's foot.

"Follow me, Shadestar!" Russetkit said. Shadefrost knew the routine, leap into 'battle' and fight against 'Thornstar's clan'. Shadefrost liked playing with kits, Russetkit and Bramblekit were his former mentor's kits and Shadefrost adored them. He often thought about having kits of his own, but with whom? He had been spending a lot of time with Hollysong lately.

"Come on Shadestar!" Russetkit pleaded, jumping up and down, looking up at Shadefrost.

"Alright, Russetclaw! Show me the way!" Shadefrost said. Shadefrost expected Russetkit to run toward the nursery but instead she ran toward Flamestar's den and disappeared in it.

"Russetkit! Get out of there!" Shadefrost said, staying outside the den. He heard mews and snarls.

"Russetkit! Bramblekit! Out! Thornkit, Swankit, Leafkit!" Shadefrost growled.

"Fine..." Russetkit said as she walked out of the den.

Shadefrost let out a sigh. Bramblekit, Swankit, Leafkit and Thornkit followed. Mossheart had probably heard Shadefrost, since she was standing outside the nursery, her tail flicking from side to side in annoyance. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the five kits. The five kits bowed their head in shame and avoid eye contact with anyone as the walked in the nursery, their tails dragging on the sandy camp floor. Mossheart's gaze followed the kits as they entered the nursery. They though they had escaped the icy glare of a mad mother but Feathershade was waiting inside, her tail also flicking from side, her eyes also narrowed. Russetkit heard Thornkit moan in annoyance but she kept on looking down at her paws trying to avoid her mother's icy gaze. Russetkit looked up to see Willowfur in a nest, her eyes shut tightly, as if she was trying to block out some pain. Willowfur had moved into the nursery two moons ago expecting Flamestar's kits. Ashfall had said that she was due anytime now.

"Willowfur?" Russetkit asked. Willowfur let out a short breath.

"The kits!" Willowfur suddenly yowled. Russetkit stumbled back in surprise. She fell onto Bramblekit, whose fur was spiked up in shock and surprise, his icy blue eyes wide. Swankit tilted her in confusion.

Mossheart raced out of the nursery. The kits heard her yowling Ashfall's name but there was no response until they heard Dreadblaze telling her about Ashfall going out to gather herbs.  
The kits peaked out of the nursery. Thankfully Berryleaf emerged from the medicine cat den.

Mossheart and Berryleaf padded toward the nursery. Inside the nursery, Feathershade was trying to calm Willowfur. Berryleaf had herbs in her jaws as she quickly pushed past everyone to get to Willowfur. Herbs, Russetkit hated them. She had gotten white-cough once and she had to eat bitter herbs.

"Eww!" Russetkit mewed.

Berryleaf pinned her ears to her head as she gave Willowfur some bitter smelling herb.

"Out kits! Out!" Berryleaf mewed without looking at the kits.

Russetkit nodded and her and the other kits followed Swankit out of the nursery. The kits started to play moss ball while the queen gave birth.

The kits had been playing moss-ball for a short while when Flamestar entered camp with four strange new cats at his side.

"Look! New cats! Maybe their evil rogues that want to take over the clan!" Leafkit mewed, clearly trying to scare Russetkit and Bramblekit.

"Like you!" Thornkit said, mocking Russetkit and Bramblekit.

"Stop that." Bramblekit hissed. Russetkit nodded.

"We're clan-born, just like you." Russetkit said.

"But your mother isn't." Thornkit hissed back. Russetkit and Bramblekit gave Thornkit a face and they turned their backs and attentions back to the rogues.

They were about apprentice age, by the look of it. One was a light brown she-cat with black and white patches and a ginger muzzle. The other one was a golden tom with darker gold, zigzazy stripes running down his back. The next one was also a tom, he had dark grey fur with darker grey on his throat. He also had black paws, ears and tail tip. The next cat was the last one; she was a gold-ginger she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the moss rock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar called from the moss rock.

The cats that were in camp gathered. Most cats were out patrolling, hunting or training. The only cats who wear in camp were Dreadblaze, Shadefrost, Berryleaf, Flamestar, the kits and the queens but only Dreadblaze, Shadefrost, Mossheart, the kits and the four newcomers gathered.

"Where is every one?" Flamestar asked.

"Willowfur is giving birth!" Russetkit squeaked.

Flamestar swiftly leaped of the moss rock and ran toward the nursery, worry thick in his eyes and voice.

"Shadefrost, Dreadblaze, Mossheart, guard the newcomers!" he called as he slipped into the nursery.

"Can we guard the newcomers?" Bramblekit asked.

"Yes! Let's go guard the newcomers with mommy!" Leafkit squeaked. With that the five kits scrambled toward the newcomers, each eager to get there first, each tripping upon

their own paws. Russetkit stood in front of the large grey tom. He was quite tall, even for his age.

"Hello!" Russetkit squeaked. The big tom looked down, his eyes narrowed. Russetkit backed away in fear, that tom could easily smash her ribs by throwing her against at tree. The golden she-cat with brown spots nudged the big grey tom and smiled warmly at Russetkit.

"Don't be mean, Wolf, it's just a kitten!" She said.

"Sorry Leopard." The grey tom said rolling his eyes. The other she-cat now joined the two.

"Lightning said it would be nice to live in the clan, I agree how about you-" the she-cat cut off seeing Russetkit.

"Who's this?" The she-cat said smiling.

Bramblekit stepped in front of Russetkit,

"It's my sister! You can't hurt her!" Bramblekit hissed. The three cats whiskers twitched in amusement.

"We won't hurt you, don't worry." The brown she-cat said. Russetkit and Bramblekit let out a sigh of relief before

Realizing that Leafkit, Thornkit and Swankit weren't with them. They had been with them while Russetkit talked to the four rogues. Russetkit looked to her left, nothing. Russetkit looked

to her right, nothing also.

Where could they be?


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers! I want to thank every one who reviewed because reviews make me happy! I though I would let you guys know that I challenged myself to make every chapter longer than the previous ones! If you are writing a story, go ahead and challenge yourself! **

**Now, I will be doing response to reviews:**

**Winxclubfan1:**

_**Yes, they will both get mates... Although I have something panned for Shadefrost...**_

**Kikidusk:**

_**Thanks!**_

**Stuffed Watermelon:**

_**Don't worry, I'm very happy with this story and the amount of review it's getting... I had an other story that I was proud of but I only got 1 review and I stopped writing. Reviews keep me going**_

**Amberstorm123:**

_**Thank you for reviewing! It means so much to me! Your review always brighten ups my day! Thank you once again!**_

**Eaglehaze:**

_**I guarantee that their names will not be Wolfstorm, Eaglehaze, Lightningheart or Leopardflight! Aww, as I was writing this my cat camp to lay down on me and she's resting her head on my arm! ;)**_

**Guest:**

_**Yep, she's quite awesome so if the person who made up Vinewhisker is reading this,THANK YOU!**_

**Guest:**

**_Thanks_**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan:**

_**Noo! You figured it out! It was going to be a surprise! Noo!**_

**Moonleaf:**

**_Thank you! You are amazing! Here is the update!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" Leafkit asked Thornkit. Thorn kit was the one who had suggested sneaking out of camp. Swankit had asked him if Bramblekit and Russetkit could join them on their adventure out of camp but Thornkit had told her that they were too young.

"Where going to be apprentices soon anyway, so why not?" Thornkit said. _Well, we can live without Russetkit and Bramblekit. _Leafkit agreed to herself.

Thornkit flicked his tail toward a small hole under a bush. Swankit was the first one to go through the hole. The hole was made by many kits digging to sneak out of camp. The hole was very small and mud and dirt brushed your fur as you crouched to get to the other side. Leafkit was going next. She got in a hunter's crouch and bit-by-bit she got to the other side. Standing on the other side was Swankit; her usually clean and white fur had turned into a light brown, clumps of fur sticking out in every direction. Leafkit twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Hey! It's not like your fur is perfectly groomed!" Swankit hissed. Leafkit looked down at her pelt, it was sticking out at all angles and her usually white underbelly was a dirty brown color.

Swankit lunged at her sister, making Leafkit fall over onto her back. Swankit leapt on top of Leafkit and battled at her face with sheathed claws. Leafkit kicked at Swankit's stomach.

"Come on!" Thornkit was on the other side. Swankit got off Leafkit and followed their brother though the forest. The forest... It was amazing! But then there was a low growl. Leafkit and her siblings froze. They turned around slowly. A huge ginger creature was standing before them, its long tail flicking back and forth. The large creature bared its large fangs. Thornkit stepped backwards. Swankit and Leafkit where frozen in fear.

"Stay away!" A voice yelled. Out of nowhere, Russetkit leapt at the creature, followed by Bramblekit.

"Help!" Russetkit yowled. She clung to the creatures back while Bramblekit swiped at the creature's long muzzle.

Leafkit let out a loud yowl and threw herself at the creature. Swankit growled and circled the huge animal. With its large paws, the russet figure smacked Bramblekit aside. Swankit unsheathed her claws and raked them down the fox's flank. The fox snarled and turned to face Swankit who backed away in fear.

"Thornkit!" Russetkit yowled; she still clung to the fox's pelt. The brown tabby tom kit had been the only one who hadn't joined the battle. The fox turned to Thornkit and bared its long fangs.

Thornkit shrunk back in fear. The fox opened its jaws widely to snap them around Thornkit but as it was about to shut its jaws around Thornkit, Bramblekit pushed Thornkit out of the way. The fox dug his fangs into Bramblekit's shoulder, who yowled in pain.

"Bramble kit!" Russetkit cried before leaping onto the fox's head and biting down on the fox's ear. The fox dropped Bramblekit as a larger figure charged into the fox's flank. Russetkit, Leafkit and Swankit grabbed Bramblekit and went to hide with Thornkit under a bramble bush.

"Why didn't you help?" Russetkit hissed at Thornkit angrily. Thornkit bared his fangs and gave her he 'watch it' kind of look.

Swankit flicked her tail toward the fox and a slender silvery- white figure. The figure was clearly a cat.

"Who is that?" Leafkit muttered. Swankit shrugged while Russetkit pressed herself to her brother, Bramblekit. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and Bramblekit was getting sleepy.

"We need to get back to camp, and fast!" Russetkit suddenly announced. Swankit and Leafkit nodded while Bramblekit let out a moan. Thornkit was busy staring at the fox and the she-cat fighting.

"Come on! Thornkit, Leafkit can you carry Bramblekit?" Russetkit asked.

The two cats nodded and they silently headed back to camp in fear of the fox following them.

"Where were you?" Mossheart yowled.

"Bramblekit!" Feathershade cried pushing cats out of the way to get to her son. He let out a moan of pain.

Ashfall pushed past the forming crowd with cobwebs and marigold in her jaws. She gently shoved Feathershade out of the way and applied cobwebs to Bramblekit's bleeding shoulder.

Ashfall wanted to turn around and yowl at the cats to stop talking, but of course she didn't. Instead she just pinned her ears to her head and let out a hiss of frustration.

Swankit let out a low growl as her mother carried her roughly back into the nursery. Once Swankit and her littermates where all in the nursery, Mossheart sat down and stared at them, her green eyes blazing with anger and disappointment.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused today?" Mossheart snarled.

Thornkit, Leafkit and Swankit bowed their heads in shame.

"I don't think you do, Bramblekit is badly injured, Flamestar had to send out a searching patrol and cats and Rowanstrike, Cedarfoot and Antflare are at the Pondclan camp at this moment and you may of lured a fox to camp!" Mossheart hissed angrily.

_Did they think Pondclan warriors had stolen us? _Swankit though to herself. _And what about the rogues?_

"What about the rogues?" Swankit decided to ask after a long moment of silence.

"They helped search for you."

"And what about the fox, how did you know about it?"

"Russetkit told the clan."

"Oh..."

Leafkit and Thornkit had curled up next to each other and seemed to be asleep. Swankit curled up and laid her head on Thornkit's back. She quickly fell asleep no matter had worried and bad she felt.

Cedarfoot let out a hiss of annoyance, Pondclan had better not stolen the kits! Cedarfoot shared a glance with Rowanstrike before crossing the Pondclan border. When Cedarfoot looked at Rowanstrike, he couldn't help but think of his long lost mate, Lark tail. Rowanstrike, Antflare and

Larktail had been littermates after all.

No one ever mentioned Larktail any more, but no one ever forgot Larktail of course. She had been one of the greatest warriors the clans had ever known. But then a prophecy had changed their lives forever. She ran away one night, leaving everything behind in order to save her clan...

Cedarfoot shook his head, _you can't think of that now! _Relieved that he had shaken himself from his thoughts when he did, Cedarfoot fluffed up his pelt. They were at the Pondclan camp. Rowanstrike flicked his tail on Cedarfoot's shoulder for Cedarfoot to calm himself,

"Remember, were only here to speak." Rowanstrike said.

"I'm surprised no one had spotted us yet." Antflare though out loud. Cedarfoot nodded. They when straight to the entrance, where Reedtail, Riverpool and Twopelt were guarding.

The three Pondclan warriors spotted them immediately. Riverpool, the blue-silver she-cat, turned and raced into camp,

"Sandstar! There are some Fireclan warriors outside of camp!"

_Smart cat, not calling an attack unless sure, _Rowanstrike though to himself. They could hear perfectly what was going on in camp.

"What, is this an attack?" Rowanstrike heard Sandstar hiss.

"No, there are only three cats, Rowanstrike, Antflare and Cedarfoot by the look of it."

"Fireclan's best warriors, right?"

Rowanstrike narrowed his eyes at Sandstar once she stepped a foot out of camp.

"Rowanstrike, why are you here? " Sandstar's voice was cold with anger.

"I am looking for my kits along with Mossheart's litter, maybe you have seen them..."

"Or even perhaps stole them"" Cedarfoot added. Rowanstrike flashed Cedarfoot a look and was about to open his mouth to tell Sandstar that he was sorry but it was too late. The Pondclan leader's pelt was spiking up with fury.

"Are you accusing us of stealing Fireclan's kits?" Sandstar hissed.

Cedarfoot bounded forward to face the Pondclan leader.

"You got the message! Now hand over our kits!" Cedarfoot growled.

That was it. That was enough to send Sandstar lunging at Cedarfoot.

Cedarfoot let out a yowl as Sandstar crashed into him, sending him backwards. Cedarfoot hissed and slashed his claws over the Pondclan's leader's face, making her yowl in a mix of pain and fury. Sandstar lunged again, this time pinning Cedarfoot down. Riverpool and Reedtail had lunged at Antflare and Rowanstrike was taking down Twopelt.

"Cedarfoot, Antflare, run!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear readers! I just want to say thank you to my awesome reviewers and also that I have an important poll, up on my profile! Please check it out and vote! Thank you! I only got three reviews though... Come on guys, you can do better! And also I have a new story up, The Owlmask and Shadowsky Show! It's super funny! Now response to my reviews and reviewers:**

**Amberstorm233:**

_**You just did it again! ;)**_

**Eaglehaze:**

_**Yep... It will get better and better... This is just the boring part of the story...**_

**Stuffed Watermelon:**

_**Here's the update!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I smell blood!" Bramblekit heard Hawkfeather yowl. He opened his eyes slowly; he was in the medicine cat's den. His shoulder terribly hurt.

"He's awake!" Bramblekit fur prickled in surprise and he turned his head to see Berryleaf.

"Hey there! How are you doing? Do you want any poppy seeds? Or does your shoulder feel ok?"

Bramblekit was taken back by all these questions.

"My shoulder hurts! And I want to see what going on outside the den!" Bramblekit told her.

Berryleaf raised her tail for him to wait as she dashed outside the den. After a few heartbeats, she raced back in and grabbed some herbs.

"What's going on?" Bramblekit asked but it was useless, all Berryleaf did was race back out.

A few heartbeats after that Ashfall raced in,

"Busy day much! First, Willowfur gives birth, second, Bramblekit got hurt and third, three of our warriors get attacked by Pondclan warriors! Great, just great!" she muttered angrily.

"Wait what? Bramblekit asked but it was too late, Ashfall was

already racing out the den.

"Russetkit!" Bramblekit yowled. He waited a while but Russetkit never came.

"Russetkit!" Bramblekit called again, this time louder. This time Russetkit walked into the den.

"Sorry! I was sleeping!" She said before sitting down beside Bramblekit who was curled up.

"What's going on outside?" Bramblekit asked the question he was dying to know the answer.

"Oh, Cedarfoot, Antflare and Rowanstrike are back from the Pondclan camp! Apparently it didn't go too good, but I'm not sure because I didn't see Cedarfoot, uncle Antflare or daddy!" Russetkit said innocently pausing before continuing,

"But... I did see Willowfur's new kits! There are three of them! Bouncekit, Poolkit and umm... Smokekit! Bouncekit is a grey tabby she-cat; Poolkit is a grey tabby tom with a lot of stripes! And Smokekit is a smoky grey tom. Get it Smokekit, smoky grey? Whatever!" Bramblekit twitched his whiskers.

Flamestar narrowed his eyes, and shared a looked with Ashfall and Berryleaf. He climbed up the Moss rock and sat down quietly and neatly wrapped his tail around his paws. He watched as Ashfall and Berryleaf applied herbs on the three warriors. His gaze landed on the nursery, where his mate and three kits were resting. It's about time I make the rogues apprentices, they have proven themselves by helping search and helping in every other way, Flamestar though.

Leopard and Lightning were sitting at the far side of camp, quietly chatting while Wolf and Eagle were guarding the entrance with Dreadblaze and Shadefrost.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Moss rock for a clan meeting!" Most cats were already gathered but Flamestar called the meeting anyway.

"Today has been an, eventful day for Fireclan! Willowfur has given birth to three kits, Bouncekit, Smokekit and Poolkit! Secondly, four rogues have agreed to join us, they will be known as Leopardpaw, Wolfpaw, Eaglepaw and Lightningpaw! Leopardpaw, your mentor will be Vinewhisker, Wolfpaw, I will mentor you, Dewwhisker you will mentor Eaglepaw and finally Dreadblaze, you will mentor Lightningpaw!" Flamestar announced. He knew it wasn't a proper ceremony but so much was going on, and this would be a hard time for the clan.

"Also, Rowanstrike, Cedarfoot and Antflare have come back from the Pondclan camp with fresh wounds and are getting fixed up by Berryleaf and Ashfall at this moment... And lastly... Some kits snuck out of camp and Russetkit told us about a fox and Streamspeckle saving them!" Flamestar said. Streamspeckle made her way to the front of the crowd,

"Flamestar, that was not me." She said. The clan gasped.

"Streamspeckle, what Russetkit described suits you perfectly." Feathershade nodded and laid her tail on Rowanstrike's back. He let out a quick hiss of pain as Berryleaf carefully paced some herbs on his shoulder.

"But that wasn't me, I swear Flamestar." Streamspeckle said and by the look in her eyes Flamestar knew that she was not joking around.

"Alright... That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that our warriors and our clanmates are safe." Flamestar said.

His clan nodded and Flamestar gazed around camp.

"Rowanstrike, Cedarfoot, Antflare, take a rest. Vinewhisker, Dewwhisker, Dreadblaze! Bring your apprentices on a patrol with Wolfpaw and me! I hope you have a lot of energy left because we will be both hunting and patrolling. Also Shadefrost, Hawkfeather Hollysong, Tawnybranch, hunting patrol and also check the Mudclan border!" He called. The four cats quickly got to it and left camp.

"Streamspeckle your in charge of camp, Ivyclover, you guard the entrance. Feathershade can you help Ivyclover guard camp? And the kits, if their awake can help Ashfall sort herbs. And Sharptalon, Feathershade, you can maybe go with Berryleaf to go hunting for herbs?" The cats nodded. _There, every cat is at work now, even the kits and elder... _Flamestar through then shook his head. _We need more warriors; we can't have the queens and elders working, let alone the kits... But at this moment we need all the help we can get..._

"Alright, Bramblekit, your shoulder is good enough for you to go play." Ashfall mewed. Bramblekit smiled and got to his paws. He race out of the medicine den and raced toward the nursery, tripping Lightningpaw on the way.

"Hey! Slow down there!" Lightningpaw said. Bramblekit stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lightningpaw.

"What? Come on Lightningpaw your like the fastest cat in the clans, and you want me to _slow down?_" Bramblekit laughed. Lightningpaw rolled his eyes.

"Well bye, I have to go hunting with Dreadblaze, Dewwhisker and Eaglepaw, then I have battle training until sunset so I won't see you till then." Lightningpaw said and dashed away. _If it's sunhigh now, and Lightningpaw finishes at sunset, that means I'll have to wait a long time to see him again... _Bramblekit though. He padded into the nursery where he found Russetkit sleeping alone in their nest. Thornkit, Swankit and Leafkit were also sleeping alone but Willowfur was snoring softly with Bouncekit, Poolkit and Smokekit at her stomach. Mossheart and Feathershade must be on patrol.

"What are you doing here weakling?" A voice snarled. Bramblekit turned around to see Thornkit looking right at him.

"Um... Are you talking to me?" Bramblekit asked. Thornkit licked his paw and nodded.

"Who else would I be talking too? These only one weakling here, the one who is barely able to stay alive in a simple fox attack!" Thornkit hissed.

"I am not a weakling! You are!" Bramblekit hissed.

"Wait, do you hear that? I hear a weakling, oh yeah, right, it's just you!" Thornkit growled.

"At least he was brave enough to even face the fox, unlike you Thornkit. You went to hide in the bushes because Thornkit was too much of a kittypet to come and join the fight!" Bramblekit heard Russetkit growl. She was standing by Bramblekit, her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't be talking _rogue_." Thornkit hissed.

"To bad, cause I am!" Russetkit growled. Bramblekit couldn't take it anymore... He lunged at Thornkit.

Thornkit growled as Bramblekit pinned him to the ground. Thornkit kicked Bramblekit away and leapt onto him. Thornkit bit down on Bramblekit's ear, cutting through flesh. Bramblekit let out a yowl of pain.

Russetkit woke Leafkit and Swankit, and the three she-cats got Thornkit away from Bramblekit. Leafkit and Swankit dragged Thornkit back, holding him by the scruff.

"Our friendship is over!" Bramblekit growled.

"There never was a friendship!" Thornkit snarled back.

"You wish!" Bramblekit hissed.

"You're the one who's going to regret this when I'm the best warrior of the clan! And when I become leader, you're going to regret even more because, I might as well exile you!" Thornkit hissed.

"Good luck with that, because the only ones who going to become leader here is me!" Bramblekit growled back.

"I'm older, I'm going to start training before you, I'm going to become a warrior before you, I'll become deputy before you and I'll become leader before you!" Thornkit hissed.

"Sure, you'll become an apprentice before me but that doesn't mean you'll become a warrior before me!" Bramblekit snarled.

"Shut up rogue!"

"I hate you Thornkit! I hate you!"

"I hate you too Bramblekit! I'll make you suffer someday! Suffering have many shapes! Beware!"

Willowfur had finally woken up and split the two toms apart. Bramblekit went back to the medicine cat den and right after that Thornkit and Bramblekit had a meeting with Flamestar, Mossheart, Feathershade and Rowanstrike and that didn't go too well either. This time it was Thornkit who went to the medicine cat den due o to a bleeding nose... Caused by Bramblekit...

* * *

**Oh... It's getting serious... Do sure to review, check out the poll and vote and check out my new story! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So, over the week, I don't know why, but I have been bursting with ideas! Alright, also, each chapter, there will be a fun fact about this story.**

**Fun fact; _This story was originally going to be called Endless Season and was going to be about an endless leaf-bare. The main characters were going to be Bramblefang, Russetberry, Whitetooth and Tansyfire._**

**And also, at the end of each chapter there will be a question! Also, the poll on my profile is still up and I would like it for you to go ahead and vote! Now, response to reviews!**

**Amberstorm233:**

_**Yeah, I know, it was a bit dramatic! Thanks for reviewing though!**_

**EradrinSkyLeaf:**

_**Thanks! **_

**Guest:**

_**Make yourself a profile so I can PM you! Oh and you know what was funny, is that before you even reviewed, I was planning on Vinewhisker hate her apprentice.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Cedarfoot. I hope Cedarfoot will pass down all he knows on to you." Flamestar said. Bramblekit let out a growl and flatted his ears to his head.

"Cedarfoot, you are ready to take on an other apprentice. You have trained Dewwhisker into a fine warrior and shown yourself to be a loyal and brave warrior. You will be the mentor of Thornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thornpaw!" Cedarfoot nodded and touched nose to Thornpaw.

"Swanpaw, Leafpaw, Thornpaw!" The clan cheered. Bramblekit made sure to called out Swanpaw's and Leafpaw's name nice and loud but didn't called out Thornpaw's name at all.

XXX

Leafpaw excitedly hurried after her mentor, Hollysong. Hollysong flicked her long black tail and Leafpaw rushed after her, out of camp. Leafpaw had already been out in the forest but no matter how many times she went, the forest was still beautiful. Hollysong sat down and curled her fluffy tail around her paws and looked up, smiling.

"What are we doing Hollysong?" Leafpaw asked, tilting her head to one side.

"We're waiting for Swanpaw and Dewwhisker." Hollysong said. Leafpaw nodded. They waited for a while, but still Swanpaw didn't come.

"Leafpaw, if you want to go hunting, it's alright with me, just don't go to far! If there's anything, yell for help, got it?"

Leafpaw nodded and swiftly bounced away in excitement. She crouched and stalked forward. She suddenly noticed that she was crouching around for nothing. She twitched her whiskers. Leafpaw leapt up from her crouch and ran forward, smiling brightly. She perked her ears forward, she could hear voices. She padded toward the sound and her ears led her to the training hollow.

"Not like that idiot! Like this!" She heard a cold voice hiss. Leafpaw crouched and peaked into the hollow. Vinewhisker and Leopardpaw were training. Vinewhisker leapt and pinned Leopardpaw down. She raked her claws down Leopardpaw's shoulder. Leafpaw let out a gasp. Vinewhisker let Leopardpaw up and sat down.

"Go wash off all the blood, and remember, if you tell _anyone _about this I will kill you, slowly and painfully along with the ones you love!" Leopardpaw hissed and faced her mentor,

"If I loved you, would you kill yourself?" Leopardpaw snarls. Vinewhisker slashed her claws over the apprentices face then knocked her down. Vinewhisker smiled,

"I highly doubt that you love me." Vinewhisker said.

"Oh and, Leopardpaw, if anyone asks about the blood and wounds, say that you got attacked by a Pondclan apprentice."

"But that would cause even more of a war between us and Pondclan!" Leopardpaw said.

"I don't care Leopardpaw! That is what you will tell them!" Vinewhisker hissed. Leafpaw stepped back in fear, but stepping on a weak stick, making it crack in half. She let out a yelp and the two cats turned their heads to face the noise. Leafpaw turned and raced away. She could hear the paw steps of Vinewhisker pounding against the forest floor. Before Leafpaw knew it, Vinewhisker had her pinned to the ground.

"I know what you saw, but if you tell anyone, I swear, I will murder your mother

"! I not afraid to do so, and I hope that you know that..." Vinewhisker growled.

Leafpaw nodded quickly and slipped away. Leafpaw raced away, his eyes wide with fear.

She tumbled into a golden-brown figure standing in front of a pond and she yelped, so did the brown figure.

"Sorry!" Leafpaw said quickly and tumbled back. The brown figure turned around, it was Leopardpaw. Leafpaw flinched, from far, the wounds didn't seem as bad as they really were. Leopardpaw had blood flowing from her cheek and her forehead and a piece of her ear was missing. Leopardpaw had many other wounds, and it scared Leafpaw.

"Oh no! Um... I got into a fight with a Pondclan patrol!" Leopardpaw rushed.

"Leopardpaw, I know about Vinewhisker! I saw you training, it's ok!" Leafpaw said.

"Please don't tell Flamestar!" Leopardpaw begged.

"But I have too! We have too! Vinewhisker can't keep on doing this! It's against the warrior code!" Leafpaw insisted.

"Leafpaw you can't tell anyone! Vinewhisker will kill Lightningpaw, Eaglepaw and Wolfpaw!" Leopardpaw whined.

"Vinewhisker threatened me too you know!" Leafpaw hissed. Leopardpaw looked away.

"What did she do?" Leopardpaw asked, looking into the pond.

"She said she would killed my mother."

"What about your father?"

"He's already dead." Leafpaw hissed coldly. Leopardpaw flicked her ear and lowered her head. She looked at her reflection in the pool.

Suddenly, an idea popped unexpectedly into Leopardpaw's mind.

"Leafpaw, Leafpaw!" Leopardpaw yelped excitedly. Leafpaw looked up.

"I have an idea! I'll tell you tonight, join the moon high patrol!" She said. Leafpaw nodded and bounded off. Both of them should be getting back to their mentor.

XXX

Thornpaw eagerly followed Cedarfoot. He was going on a border patrol with Ivyclover and Hawkfeather. Cedarfoot and Hawkfeather were walking side by side and Thornpaw and Ivyclover in the back.

"Hey Cedarfoot?" Thornpaw asked.

"Yeah?" The dark grey tom replied.

"What happened to Larktail?" Thornpaw asked out of the blue. The whole patrol froze. Hawkfeather looked over her shoulder with wide eyes and stared at Thornpaw in shock. She laid her tail on Cedarfoot's back and murmured words to him softly.

"Ivyclover, take Thornpaw back to camp... We can finish the patrol our selves." Hawkfeather ordered. Ivyclover dipped her head and lead Thornpaw away. They got to camp before they knew it and Thornpaw spotted Swanpaw and Leafpaw.

He padded up to them. They were sharing a shrew.

"Hey! How did your first day of being an apprentice go?" Thornpaw asked. Leafpaw shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Dewwhisker made me make my nest first and then I went to join Leafpaw and Hollysong on a tour around the territory and now I'm back at camp!" Swanpaw said excitedly.

"Well, I asked Hollysong about her brother, and about all the villains..." Leafpaw said quietly.

"Her brother was Ashstripe, and there were other villains too. There's Beesting, he stole kits from other clans. Frostlight was a member of Pondclan but during leaf-bare, he would steal the food from the kits and queens, even kill some elders. Blizzardstorm was also from Pondclan, he was with Frostlight, they were brothers. Some say it's because they never knew their parents but no ones too sure. From Rockclan there was Kestrelpaw, he was jealous and killed his littermate. From Hillclan Pinetail, he killed cats in battle." She explained.

"Hey, I asked Cedarfoot about Larktail and he got _really_ mad! But I was just being curious. Anyways, I'm eating something and going to ask Sharptalon about Larktail." Thornpaw said. He grabbed two mice and his sisters followed him into the elder's den.

It was a bit dark in the elder's den but they could still see perfectly.

"Hey Sharptalon. I brought you a mouse!" Thornpaw said cheerfully.

"Alright, which story do you want to hear this time?" Sharptalon asked and snatched a mouse away from Thornpaw.

"We want to hear about Larktail!" Thornpaw exclaimed.

"Alright... So the story takes place moons before you were born... Larktail and Cedarfoot had just been made into warriors along with Antflare and Rowanstrike...

_Larktail smiled brightly. She purred and Cedarfoot licked her ear. She turned her head to see her former mentor, Scorchblaze smiling brightly. Cedarfoot's mentor, Whitewind, was looking quite proud. She padded up to Scorchblaze; he was like a father to her. She had never known her father and her mother had died to green-cough. Days passed and things where going great, she and Cedarfoot had become mates, Scorchblaze had taken a mate also... Until a cat came to her in a prophecy._

_'If the lark stays all will die.' At first Larktail was sure it was nothing but cats of the other clans kept on dyeing. One day, a queen and her four kits died. Oh how bad she felt...These kits were Scorchblaze's... She would never forget the names of the four Scorchblaze lost that night. Cerryleaf was the name of the mother. The kits names' were Cloudkit, Bumblekit, Sandkit and Duskkit. Scorchblaze was devastated, especially when Larktail confessed._

_'Cats of Fireclan... Cats have been continually dyeing! And... And I know why... I... I received a prophecy... And if I stay... All will die... Scorchblaze, it's my fault that your kits and mate are dead... Cedarfoot I will always love you... Thank you for everything Fireclan, epically you Scorchblaze... And sorry for everything...' Larktail had said. She had then left, never to come back." _

* * *

**Question time! Three questions!**

**-Who's your fav character in Shadows in the Sun?**

**-Who do you think the main character is?**

**-What did you think of Larktail?**


	9. Chapter 7

**I realized that I really don't have any fun facts so you know what that means! Thank you to Amberstorm233, Eaglehaze, Guest, EradrinSkyLeaf, Willowsmoke of Shadowclan and winxclubfan1 for answering the questions and reviewing! Eaglehaze and Amberstorm233 both answered Bramblefang... Almost! Guest you answered Leafpaw, not quite... Willowsmoke of Shadowclan you said Bramblefang, Russetberry or Thorntooth, so close! It is Russetberry, Bramblefang and Thorntooth! Congrats to EradrinSkyLeaf and to winxclubfan1! **

**Amberstorm233;**

**_My fav is Shadefrost!_**

**Eaglehaze;**

**_Don't you feel bad for her... :( I sure do!_**

**Guest;**

**_Well, maybe, each time you review put yourself as Mossyleaf or something, just so I know it's you... Poor Larktail... :( Feel bad for Scorchblaze too... :(_ **

**EradrinSkyLeaf;**

_**Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

**Greystorm;**

_**I'm not sure if you even read the story but sorry about that, the chapter wasn't supposed to be posted!**_

**winxclubfan1;**

_**I love Shadefrost too, he is one of my all time fav in this story! **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Russetkit! Why are you full of mud?" Feathershade asked in shock. It was going to be Bramblekit and Russetkit's apprentice ceremony today and she had never seen her daughter this dirty before!

"But I want to stay with you so I got full of mud!" Russetkit explained innocently.

"Well," Feathershade said, "That's very kind of you but your going to be made an apprentice either way. Honey, do you want to be a warrior?" Feathershade asked her daughter; perhaps she wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Warrior? Of course I want to be a warrior! I can't wait! Oh, oh, Flamestar is calling the clan meeting!" Russetkit said excitedly. She raced out of the nursery before Feathershade could clean her one bit and sat at the base of the Moss rock.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Moss rock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled. Bramblekit's fur was neatly groomed, unlike his sister's. Russetkit had patches of mud all over her and pieces of her fluffy fur were sticking out.

Feathershade smiled and twitched her whiskers. Bouncekit, Poolkit and Smokekit had recently opened their eyes and turned out to be very energetic kits.

"Mom, why can't we become apprentices?" Poolkit asked.

"Yeah, Bramblekit and Russetkit are being made apprentices!" Smokekit added.

"Yeah, no fair!" Bouncekit growled.

Willowfur purred and licked her paw,

"Your only a moon old you want to become apprentices. You'll have to wait sweets... Now, let's go watch Bramblekit's and Russetkit's ceremony. After that you can go and ask Sharptalon for a story." She said.

"Ok!" Bouncekit got up and raced her littermates out of the nursery.

"Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on, until your receive your warrior name you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Hawkfeather. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Flamestar said. The ginger tom turned to Hawkfeather,

"Hawkfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Thunderstripe," Feathershade laid her tail on Mossheart's shoulder. Mossheart bowed her head.

"And," Flamestar continued, "You have shown yourself to be a brave and hard-working. You will be the mentor of Bramblepaw and I expect you to pass on everything you know to Bramblepaw." Hawkfeather dipped her head and touched noses with her new apprentice.

Russetkit was bursting with excitement. She waited for Flamestar to turn to her, which seemed to take moons and moons before he did.

"Russetkit," Flamestar started. Once he laid his eyes on Russetkit, he couldn't help but smile. He had _never _ever seen a kit this dirty for their apprentice ceremony though he did remember an apprentice when he was younger named Patchpaw; he remembered that Patchpaw had wet fur with sand and thorn clinging to his pelt.

"You have reached the age of six moons and you are ready to become an apprentice." Flamestar notices the proud and amused look on Russetkit's father's face. Rowanstrike is smiling brightly, siting beside Feathershade, who shared her mate's look.

"From this day on, until you earn you warrior name, you shall be known as Russetpaw. Your mentor will be Shadefrost. I hope he will pass down all he known on to you." Flamestar said before turning to Shadefrost. Russetpaw's eyes had light up as soon as she had heard Shadefrost's name. Flamestar purred, Shadefrost would be a great mentor for Russetpaw.

"Shadefrost, you have received great training from Rowanstrike and despite your young age, I trust you to pass down to Russetpaw everything you know." Shadefrost nodded and touched nose with his new apprentice, Russetpaw.

Bramblepaw and Russetpaw purred and went to see their parents.

"I'm so proud of you two." Rowanstrike purred, curling his tail around Feathershade.

Russetpaw and Bramblepaw purred.

Leafpaw and Leopardpaw silently watched Russetpaw and Bramblepaw's ceremony. Ever since Leafpaw had found out about Vinewhisker, she had been a lot quieter than before. Especially now, she knew the plan. They would tell Flamestar, but without Vinewhisker knowing. They would tell him to creep up on Leopardpaw and Vinewhisker training and 'catch' Vinewhisker himself. Vinewhsiker wouldn't know that the two she-cats had told their leader since she would think that he had found out himself.

Poolkit ran ahead of his littermates and entered the elder's den before Bouncekit and Smokekit.

"Hi Sharptalon!" Poolkit squeaked. He knew the elder had been watching the apprentice ceremony from his den.

"Hello there, Poolkit." He rasped. Bouncekit and Smokekit came running into the elder's den. Sharptalon smiled.

"I'm guessing you are here for a story, am I right?" He purred.

"Yes! How did you know?" Bouncekit asked playfully.

Sharptalon smiled,

"So, what do you want to hear about?" the old tom mewed.

"A battle with foxes!" Smokekit exclaimed.

"The biggest bird in the forest!" Poolkit suggested excitedly.

"How the clans came to be!" Bouncekit said.

"Alright... How the clans came to be is a good one..." Sharptalon muttered.

The three kits huddled together and waited quietly for Sharptalon to start telling his story.

"A long, long time ago, many, many moons before you were born lived four cats, Pond, Fire, Hill and Rock. Fire lived with his small family. Pond lived with a group of cats, Rock lived in his big family and Hill lived with many other cats. One night, each of those groups and families lost a member... Pond lost his mate, Silver, Hill lost his best friend, Meadow, Fire lost his little sister, Butterfly and Rock lost his mother, Flight. But, the next night, Silver came to Pond in a dream, Meadow to Hill, Butterfly to Fire and Flight to Rock. The told them that they needed to start a new clan, a new future...Rock, understood what his mother had meant right away, and he told his group about it. Every night, his mother would tell him more and more about starting a clan. One night, she told him to get tell the others, _find the fire in the forest, the pond in the marshes and the hill in the moors..._ Rock set off for the marshes, where Pond lived. A fox on the way attacked him, but he survived... He found Pond easily, Hill too but he had trouble finding Fire and his small family. After half of moon of searching, he found them, Fire, Moth, Tiger and Leech along with the new kits Rat, Pine and Fog... He told them about the clans, and Fire agreed to start his own right away, he was a true leader. And that's how the clans came to be."

Russetpaw ran after Shadefrost. He was showing her the territory! Suddenly had stopped and Russetpaw came crashing into him.

"Quiet!" Shadefrost snapped.

"Oops..." Russetpaw said and looked over her mentor's shoulder. A silvery-white she-cat was darker stripes was crouched over a squirrel, digging into it like she hadn't eaten in days. The she-cat had violet eyes and she seemed to be a bit older than Leopardpaw.

Russetpaw narrowed her eyes, she was sure she had seen this cat before. If only she could remember where! Shadefrost stalked forward,

"Stay." He said quietly to his apprentice. Russetpaw had no training; he needed to take care of this himself.

He let out a yowl and launched at the she-cat. The she-cat swung to the side, dodging Shadefrost. Shadefrost growled and unsheathed his claws and let out a low growl. The she-cat crouched and bared her fangs. She snarled and lashed out a paw. Shadefrost dart to the side, and head-butted her in the flank. The she-cat was fast, and she quickly got back up. Shadefrost threw his claws over the she-cat's head and she ducked then knocked him down by hitting his legs. Shadefrost rolled and got back up, blood leaking from his front leg, but not a lot. The silver figure leapt onto Shadefrost and bit down on his ear making him yowl in pain. He lashed his claws at her, raking the soft under belly flesh. Blood started leaking from the she-cat's stomach but she didn't give up, she lashed her claws at Shadefrost and growled. Shadefrost took a step back and reared up on his hind legs, lashed his front paws out to claw the she-cat.

Russetpaw crouched in the bushes, her eyes wide with fear as she watch the two cats fighting. _I have to help him! _Russetpaw though. _But how, I can't fight... I got it! I have to go get Bramblepaw and Hawkfeather! _

Russetpaw raced away. She knew Hawkfeather would be showing Bramblepaw the territory. She dart around the territory, yelling;

"Hawkfeather! Bramblepaw!" She found Hawkfeather and Bramblepaw hunting with Ivyclover and Dewwhisker. She led the three cats to Shadefrost as quickly as she could.

Hawkfeather hissed as she saw Shadefrost pinning down the smaller she-cat. Dewwhisker stepped forward. Russetpaw looked at the she-cat for a long moment, she was sure she had seen this cat before. She just couldn't remember where, and when! But Bramblepaw did.

"Wait! She's the cat who saved us from the fox!"

* * *

**Question time!**

**What is your fav warrior name of all time, no canon**


End file.
